Betreyals
by Pikmin Hero
Summary: Kai Kona was born as a youkai who was forced to suffer the perils of the vampire incident, a incident that would allow her to realize that Genksokyo isn't a safe place to grow up.
1. Chapter 1

Morning of the Vampire Incident, 16 years ago.

The silveriness reflection of the moon flickered on my scythe, the scythe that I held after my mother had been killed by vampires in an ambush that no-one had been expecting.

Yes. Vampires. I wish I could explain in greater detail. But they arrived in the Forest of Magic, without any warning they struck out at the residents. It didn't matter what race you were, Youkai, Humans were being slaughtered left and right. And it seemed like there was no end to the attacks...

An extract from Moniji Kona's diary, found after she was killed.

"...The lead vampire had the simple appearance of an 10 year old, she wore a a silken outfit that was stained with dried blood and she had a hat that held a simple ribbon and it was free of the curse of the blood stains, she has a weird spear that is clearly made out of magic. The second vampire that stood in front of the lead vampire, she was staring at the first one, she had a demanding face. I cannot see her face but she wears a typical blue shirt that had frills near the sleeves. She also had a weapon of her own, a cross which held a weird ruby gem and a sharpened tip at the top. The final vampire remains hidden beside the second one, the third one wore a blue dress which on top wore a grey cape that had tears at the bottom. That's all I can see..."

I read over that reading that small extract. But the only question remained, which one had killed her. I turned on my heels, enough of staying on the shore of the Misty Lake where a single island in the centre. That island, I have fond memories of going over there and exploring that single cave that the said island held.

I began to look towards the mist that held it's invisible hand over the lake. A flicker of a small shadow appeared to where I was. I blinked and I readied my scythe, ready for whatever is in the mist.

"Eye the strongest there is!" A childish voice squealed out of the mist as a silver-haired fairy burst out of the mist, flying towards me without any sense of direction or even a weapon. I quickly swung my scythe towards her, not to harm her but to knock her to the side. The young fairy crashed towards the floor, sand rising for a mere second, she was barley above the height of a young child but she was clearly a smart fairy. Well, above the intelligence of a ordinary fairy.

"You cheater!" I heard the young fairy scream as she begun to wipe sand off her face. I bent down and patted her on the head, smiling at her. I knew that she was expecting an weak opponent to attack if it were a vampire, the poor fairy would have been murdered with-out a second thought. I reached into my pocket, handing her a small edible mushroom.

"This is for you, young fairy, I am sorry for attacking you out of the blue, I thought you were something else.." I spoke with a kind voice, trying to get the fairy to accept my mushroom. She grabbed the small mushroom and without any warning, she swallowed it whole and her transparent wings begun to flutter as the sand begun to be thrown across the shore, a few hitting my face and then she fly away. She fly back into the mist. Leaving me alone on the coast.

"I best leave now. Sis will get worried if I'm gone for too long." I begun my lengthy walk back to the human village, to meet up with my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

After encountering that stupid fairy, I begun my walk from the Misty Lake towards the human village. I arrived away from the Misty Lake and I approached a small forest that I would have to cross to get to the human village.

"Why haven't they expanded the village yet?" I questioned the fact that we have this small forest right next to the entrance to the human village. However, I failed to realize that it was the middle of the night, the perfect time for a vampire of any kind to come and attack me. I entered the forest without any light source.

A few minutes of walking and I arrived at the grove of the forest, there was moonlight seeping through the trees of the forest. It was a normal summer evening for us. Warm during the day and cool during the night. Just how I like it. Rustle. Rustle. Was there something in the trees above? I turned my head towards the source of that rustling.

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

"Hm... Maybe I'm just getting paranoid. Come on Kai. It's just the wind." I muttered to myself, looking towards the ground, but then I noticed. There was a shadow above me. I turned my head to see that another fairy was jumping towards me. Smack! I fell backwards as the fairy smacked me in the face, making me go backwards and unfortunately, I tripped on a tree branch, whacking my head off the trunk. All I heard afterwards was a high pitched laughter emitting from the fairy. This fairy was much like the fairy back at the lake, but this one was much smaller, and she wore a green dress with visible wings with green on the edge. This mysterious fairy looked up as she saw a shadow cross the cloudless sky. Everyone knew that the moment a shadow appeared in the night sky. They were coming.

"Hey! What the hell was that for? Stupid fairies!" I screamed at the green dressed Fairy. Grabbing my scythe and pointing the scythe at the fairy, expecting her to attack. But she turned to face me and she spoke.

"I was told about you, from my friend, she said that you were a cheater in fighting." She turned towards me, it almost looked like she was about to be on the verge of tears. And then, the small girl ran towards me, blindly hitting me in the stomach. After around a minute of punishment, I retracted my leg and I went to kick her. The little fairy hit another tree.

"You're a bully!" The young fairy screamed at me, kunais materializing all around her and she begun throwing them around like a child having a tantrum. There was no real pattern to these kunais so I had to use instinct, I begun ducking and weaving my way through the simple two waves of kunais she begun to fire. I charged at her, going to sweep at her feet to get her to stop firing kunais at me widely. However, she had seen this coming, a single kunai materialized in her tiny hand and then...

Slash! The small fairy had just slashed my left check, I felt the trickle of blood pour down my face, anger took over me and I begun to swing around widely with my scythe. The small fairy was caught between a tree and my angry slashes and her second ponytail went flying off. A loud scream emitted from the fairy.

"Run away! She's gone crazy!" The small fairy scattered away from my wild outbreak of anger. I soon felt more blood trickling down my face. I had to quickly bandage the wound but I had none. Maybe I could make it to the village before I lose any more blood. I soon saw the exit of the grove, a trail of blood followed where I moved, leaving any potential vampires to find me.

I soon arrived at the entrance to the human village. It was the only human settlement that was made for humans who transferred into Gensokyo by mistake. Me and my family where born into Gensokyo and we've lived in the human village for many, many years. The village was normally bustling with youkai trying to buy stuff during the evening but now, there was a curfew since the vampire begun their viscous assault upon Gensokyo. I begun walking down the abandoned main street. I heard footsteps coming from the direction of the local school. She came into view, she was a young woman who I had known as my sister's teacher. She was called Keine Kamishirasawa and she had begun recently teaching the human children. She would normally wear a blue dress and a weird pyramid hat, but today it was a full moon and she changed into an green dress and her horns on the top of her head where out in view.

"Kai! What in God's name are you doing outside after curfew?!" Keine spoke in a withdrawn tone and she looked towards the sky. "Wait, Kai. Is that an cut on your face? You should know better than leave a trail of blood during a vampire incident! Come inside the school, we can have a full chat there!" After speaking to me again, she forcefully grabbed me and dragged me inside the school.

"Well, Keine along the way to the human village, I was attacked by a fairy who decided to bombard me with kunais, I dodged them and I went to knock her away and she made another kunai appear and stabbed me." I begin to explain to her as she begins treating the wound.

"Kai, you should be more careful. More importantly, what exactly where you doing outside at night?" Keine begins to stare at me intensely, wanting an answer.

"Keine, do you remember the day we found my mother dead in the Forest Of Magic?"

"Y-yeah, Of course I do. She had her diary..." Keine begun to look towards the floor, remembering the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A week ago.**

"Keine! Keine!, Hurry up damn it! Moniji is probably in here!" Kai's father yelled towards the distant Keine who had struggled to keep up with Sasuke Kona.

"Wait up Sasuke! You are far too fast for me"

"Well, maybe you should of remained behind if you're saying that..."

"Hey! You ran into my house and dragged me into out here." Keine caught up with Sasuke, huffing and panting after running in the forest.

The pair had only recently heard new of the disappearance of Moniji after she had went to pick mushrooms in the forest. The Forest of Magic lies quite the distance from the Human village which lies in a valley of Gensokyo. The pair had already travelled through the the many fields of Gensokyo and the two arrived at the Forest of Magic's grove.

"Da~ze!" A excitable cry emits from the forest as an black and white wearing magician flew across the forest on a broomstick but she had no control on the broomstick and then she slammed face first into a tree and fell in front of the pair

"Ow. Damn it, who put that tree there?" The witch begun to rub her face and then she shot up, staring at both Keine and Sasuke, almost embarrassed that they had seen her smash face first into the tree.

"Oh, visitors to the forest... Hey, you two are from the human village right ze?"

"Have you seen a woman who went in here a night ago to pick for mushrooms? Before the vampires just attacked the village?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Huh? A woman going to pick mushrooms at night? Do you mean that youkai that had ignored the signs saying, do not come into the forest at night."

"Yes! That was my wife, she went missing last night and I wish to check it out."

"I can lend you a hand, if you wish, I know the way around the forest ever since Mi- I mean my master left our world..."

"Wait, who are you?"

"Marisa! And you?"

"Sasuke, and this is my loyal friend Keine!"

"Sasuke and Keine, are you ready for adventure into the forest?" Marisa pointed up towards the warm mid-day sun and stood on a root, ignoring the fact that she has a bruised face and splinters in her face. The small group of a half-hakutaku, an youkai and a human magician begun the trek, deeper into the forest. Marisa was the cheerful person of the group, humming a simple tune as she begun to weave her way through the forest that was famous for their magical mushrooms. Sasuke however was in a rush, being ahead of Marisa and Keine, he wanted to find his wife.

"Sasuke!" The slow Keine yelled from behind the two. "Wait up, you know for an fact that I'm slower than you!"

"Come on Keine!" The average Marisa yelled from the front, trying her best to keep the group from being lost. The Forest Of Magic isn't a maze compared to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost but travellers can get lost to the similar path travellers will have to travel to get the centre, where the rarer mushrooms lies.

But, Sasuke rushed ahead, moving trees branches away from his path as he pushed his way through the forest, he had grown impatient of the slowness of Keine and Marisa. He was determined to make it through to the centre of the forest.

"Don't worry Moniji, I'll find you and I'll bring you home!" The thought rushed through Sasuke's head as he pushed through a final tree branch, at that point, he turned back, realizing that both Keine and Marisa are way behind him.

"How far did I exactly run?" Sasuke muttered to himself, looking around, there was only patches of the beautiful sunlight that weaved it's way through the evergreen leaves of the trees. Sasuke begun a small jog, he knew that he was getting closer to the grove, where most of the edible mushrooms laid.

"So, Keine, how long have you known Sasuke?" Marisa asked Keine as the two travelled through the forest.

"I've known him since we were both young. He's always been an energetic kind of person."

"Well, he certainly seems determined to get his wife back..." Marisa sighed, thinking about all the trouble that she is causing to herself to help these two. "Also, I'm curious, why did he run off like that. He should know better than to run away in a maze of a forest..."

"Well, he never really thought ahead so I cannot blame him... That trait carried on to his children..."

"Chi-" Marisa stopped dead in her sentence as a panicked Sasuke ran through the clearing.

"Keine! Marisa! Come quickly! Please!" The panicked Sasuke shot his left hand towards the clearing that he had burst through a mere second ago. The group followed Sasuke through the clearing, being disturbed by the panicking Sasuke. The group found themselves in a disturbed clearing. The group found their most shocking discovery...

There was a corpse.

A corpse, lying in the middle of this clearing. She almost looked like she was asleep expect for one detail, there was a trail of blood surrounding her, she had clearly not been here when she actually died. The woman was a young woman with the appearance of a 20 year old with silver hair that runs down the lifeless body. She was wearing a pink flowered dress that had one major difference to it, there was a giant hole at the back, clearly where the vampire killed her.

"...Is that your wife?" Marisa put a hand on the left shoulder of Sasuke, her hand looking towards the ground, paying respect to the dead. Keine ran towards the dead Moniji, slowly picking up the corpse, and then a small bloodied diary would fall from her pocket, it was Moniji's diary

Present day

"That day, although it was only a week ago, it's still fresh in my mind." Keine sighed, finally finished treating the wound of Kai. She smiled, looking towards the closed door.

"So Kai, how's your father doing, coping with the death of Moniji?"

"He's doing fine, still very upset and he gave me Moniji's diary to read..." Kai sighed, rubbing the treated wound. Turning towards the door that remained closed for now.

"Well, see you later Keine, I think I should go now, time for me to go back home."

"Be careful Kai, keep your eyes and ears open so you don't get blind sided by a vampire's attack along the way."

As Kai begun moving towards the door, a weird sound was heard outside the door, it almost sounded like some sort of weapon being unsheathed. Kai's ears pricked up as she lifted her scythe. And then, the door had a large crack appear and the door exploded into splinters that flew across to her, there were aimed for her and she threw her scythe towards her chest, protecting most of the splinters whacking off the scythe but a few hit her.

A shadowed figure appeared in the door way, Kai brought the scythe to her side, as the person came into view.

"Master Muse wants you dead." The mysterious figure spoke in a straight tone, knives appearing in her hands and then...


	4. Chapter 4

"Master Muse wants you dead." The mysterious figure spoke in a straight tone, knives appearing in her hands and then, her hood came flying off as her maniacal eyes appeared on her flicker, with the flicker of deep scarlet eyes, knives begun to fly towards Kai. But, the flicker of scarlet briefly showed an dark blue colour, and then time stood still. Then, the woman moved quickly, every so often, manipulating gravity as she begun placing knives around Kai.

"Goodbye." The flicker disappeared and then, time resumed and Kai found herself surrounded by the dozen of throwing knives. Kai then clenched her free fist, she then closed her eyes as she begun to increase her overall speed, the knives begun flung across the room, and then she came up to her attack, swinging her scythe at her shoulder as the mysterious attack warped in a burst of speed, the attacker came towards the back a spilt second later, attempting to drive her knife into Kai's back. And Kai turned on her heels, swinging her scythe at her arm, scarping the arm of the attacker.

"Damn you!" The attacker lunged at Kai again, Kai going to shoulder barge the attacker, the attacker being launched into the blackboard of the classroom and her knife being launched across the room, hitting the corner, Smash! Black stones being thrown across the classroom and the fight ended. Kai opened her eyes, looking at the attacker who had been smashed into the blackboard and it ended with Kai was the victor.

However, her ability also came with a major drawback, once she had used it, it was make her seem more tired than normal for at-least 12 hours. Keine looked towards the attacker and she felt the drawbacks to her ability.

"Kai, you really did make a mess... You need to learn that you can't keep on creating messes when you get into an major fight..." Keine looked onwards towards the door, waiting for anything else. "Also, Kai, I'm fully aware of your tiredness right now, so if anyone else comes, I'll take them on."

"Keine, you needn't worry yourself about my health, anyway, who is this Muse person she was mentioning just before she attacked me?"

The attacker opened her eyes, she wasn't exactly finished, she withdrew her knives from the side of her leg, unsheathing a simple knife and she smirked. A maniacal smile was now spattered on her face, going to move to strike down Kai who had her back turned to the door. "Oh no you don't!" Keine yelled as she had her view on the attacker, grabbing the unsuspecting attacker by the neck and throwing her into her work desk, splinters flying across the room as the silver-haired head went into the desk.

"Keine..." Kai sighed as she looked towards the downed attacker, and then back to Keine, shaking her head at her.

"Well, it's better than leaving her in the blackboard now isn't it..." Keine smirked, but then she looked down at her smashed desk with pieces of splinters and knives that littered most of Keine's classroom.

"Well, Kai, there's no point making the trek back to your house now, you're already here so you're staying with me for the evening!" Keine turned towards Kai and grabbed her arm, dragging her into the small room that Keine called her room.

"Keine, please don't tell me you live in your cupboard?!" Shock hit Kai's face as she entered the room, the room was a small cupboard that Keine had converted into a room, it held a simple low down table with a blue tabletop with stains of food all over the table. The rest of the room had the same wooden style as the rest of the school, however there was a tiny window at the back, allowing the pale-white moonlight of the full moon to bright up the otherwise dark room. There was also a small bed at the back, unmade and there was some students work, unmarked due to the Vampire attacks happening.

"Your room is a mess Keine! You should really tidy it up at some point.. I mean look at this!"

"Kai, stop complaining, it's not like the room is holding a corpse or anything."

"Well, knowing your luck, there would be..." Kai muttered under her breath as she begun to sit down at the low down table ans spread out her feet. Keine begun to get out some small cups and she begun to pour the tea into the cup.

"Well, it's been awhile since I had company and ever since the vampires came, I feared that the vampires would of overwhelmed us by now, but we held up for now."

Meanwhile, the silver-haired girl had awoken from her being knocked out, she looked up towards the ceiling, sighing as she found it hard to stand. Looking around, seeing that there was wood and her knives thrown across the room. An headache begun to rise as she clenched her hand around her head.

"Memories are something that deserve to be remembered, without memories, you wouldn't be able to remember your own name..." A haunting voice rung in her head, repeating the message again and again.

**A week ago**

The Forest of Magic was normally a quiet place, until a silver haired hunter, ran across the beautiful stream that ran through the forest, ripples flew across the river until disappearing, like the hunter. She was in the forest for one purpose only, finding 3 mysterious people who have gathered in one of the many groves that the forest had naturally laid out. She ran across the low lying bushes that had got in her way, slashing her knives to allow her to gain deeper access to the centre of the forest. That's when she found the three, ducking down behind a bush to find 3 pale looking girls, all of them stood staring at each other. She put her head to the ground, barley noticing that another woman stood there, having a book next to her, already writing stuff down.

"So Muse, you drag vampires out here to assemble in a maze of a damnable forest? Brilliant idea!" Snarled the vampire that wore a bloodied red dress and clearly had her wings out, proving that she was already a vampire, she also wore a clean white hat. The second vampire that is called Muse looked towards the first, smirking at her quick to anger about gathering.

"Well Remilia, couldn't you pick a better location to gather without attracting the attention of the natives? We already pulled a risky move getting here!" Muse smirked with a single eye open, revealing a daemonic looking red eye, she also bore her fangs, unlike Remilia, she wore a blue shirt that had frills on the end of the sleeves, she also held a cross like object with a red ruby in the centre. The third vampire who didn't speak stood behind Muse, she wore a blue dress that had ties to the Victorian era in England, she also wore a grey tattered cape that had tears at the bottom of it.

"Well then, Muse, why did you have to bring your apprentice along with you? Remilia snarled again, her pale finger pointing at the girl behind Muse.

"Well Remilia, why did you have to bring along your sister with you then?" Muse replied, smiling at the quick to anger Remilia. And then the apprentice begun a slow regal walk towards the much older Remilia. She then walked into her face, and then she smiled wickedly, her fangs bearing as her hand begun to glow a unnatural red, and then she pointed the glowing hand to Remilia.

"You remember this Remilia don't you. I told you about this, the moment this glowing hand touches you. You'll die, no matter what..." Her voice made everyone go silent, it was a true menacing voice that made Remilia grimace and step backwards, a frown appearing on her face.

"Cat got you-" Muse was about to taunt Remilia as a rustling sound came out of the bush as Moniji Kona came out of the bush and into the grove, her diary in the centre of her chest, a genuine face of fear appeared on the her face, but then, the hunter that hid inside the bush jumped out of the bush, standing in-front of Moniji and she withdraw 5 knives in each hand.

"Stand back! I'll take care of these vampires!" The woman yelled towards Kona, Kona stepping back, and then she charged towards the nearest vampire which was Remilia, throwing knives at her. Remilia simply sidestepped, and her hand begun to glow and then her weapon grew out of the glowing spot in her hand, it was a energy spear that was scarlet red, the same colour as the dress.

"Impressive, human, you clearly have come prepared to hunt a vampire, but can you handle this?" Remilia then charged towards her, sweeping the spear towards her feet, just barley grazing her ankles and then she fell towards the floor and then Muse begun walking to her, clapping at the downed attacker.

"Memories are something that deserve to be remembered, without memories, you wouldn't be able to remember your own name..." Muse spoke in a dark tone and she kept on clapping. "But tell me, do you even know YOUR own name?" Muse looked down at her.

"My name?" She looked up at Muse. "..."

"Well?"

"I have no name!"

"Muse, If I would interfere, I would recommend the name Sakuya Izayoi to her before you do anything with her." Remilia would appear behind Muse to tell her exactly that, she smirked and allow Muse to think.

"Well, from now on, you shall be called Sakuya. No matter, now, focus into my eyes."

Sakuya then felt an overwhelming urge to stare into her, and then she went asleep, slowly losing the free will that she had been safe from and in turn, becoming the personal puppet of Muse.

"Well, Sakuya, Strike down that trespasser!" Muse screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing at the running away Kona, but it was in futile as Sakuya revealed her ability to the three vampires, her maniacal eyes flashing red as time stopped for everyone but Sakuya and she threw 3 knives towards the frozen Kona and she quickly unfroze time as the knives landed in the back of Kona's legs, leaving a trail of blood as she begun to run into a neighbouring grove, Sakuya followed in the now disturbed grove, jumping up into a nearby tree, looking down at the defenceless Kona. The flicker of maniacal eyes appeared for a brief second as time was frozen again, and then Sakuya jumped,

landing on the frozen Kona as she allowed the knife to enter her chest, killing the frozen

Kona within a instant, and then she unfroze time...

**Present day**

"My name is Sakuya Izayoi and I have been used, by that Muse." And Sakuya fell into a light sleep for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

The early morning sun had hit Sakuya in her barley open eyes as she saw a small figure standing in-front of her. It was Keine Kamishirasawa, with another girl who has been Kai Kona, the daughter of the recently deceased Moniji Kona. She had only been awake for at least an hour since she had a extremely tired look, however, she held a small tray holding some food, clearly for Sakuya.

"Here you go, this is some spare food Keine had for you." Kai smiled at Sakuya before Sakuya went to slowly stand up, leaning on the wall that she laid against for the whole night.

"Why are you giving me food? I just attacked you and you give me food?" Sakuya gave off a stern look towards Kai, wanting to know her reasoning behind giving her food.

"We aren't keeping you prisoner, we just want to ask a few questions first about something we've been meaning to ask you."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Who is 'Master Muse' that you mentioned?"

"Master Muse?"

"Yes, you said after you burst through the door, you said Master Muse wants me dead..."

"Muse... used me!" Sakuya yelled as two more figures walked into the room, the first figure was Sasuke, a young man around the age of 20 who had black hair which had carried onto Kai, he wore a simple black shirt and wore shorts, the second figure that was shorter than Sasuke was carrying a book and had silver hair, she wore a full dress but looked around 15. This was Jai, Kai's younger sister and she was a magician in training.

"So this is where you where Kai?" Sasuke begun looking around for his friend Keine. "Where's Keine?"

"Father, Keine is in the back and I think you should meet our attacker who attacked us last night." Sasuke turned towards Sakuya, he glared towards her. "So you attacked Kai did you?" He growled at her, Sakuya then faced him, a bit of food on her face.

"I did, but my mi-" Sasuke went to grab her neck, anger glaring in his eyes, Sakuya went to punch Sasuke in the face, Sasuke stumbled but Jai stepped in, she turned towards her father, holding her mysterious grimoire in her hands, the grimoire was an old brown book that had an mysterious keyhole shape in the centre with a dried red colour on the book.

"Father, you should know better..." Jai sounded bored as she looked at her older sister. "Well Kai, look at you, causing a messing by fighting off your attacker with brute force, that is so like you."

"Well thanks for being so supportive of me, sis..." Kai glared at Jai, the two had recently been worried about each other ever since the Vampire incident had started, but the two never showed it since they were determined to avenge their mother. Then Keine walked into the scene.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE YELLING ABOUT?" Keine screamed as she stood in the door way towards her small room, holding her broom as she was ready to clean, however, her outfit had changed from the previous night, she was now wearing a blue outfit and she also had a triangle hat that hides her horns while being in her hakutaku form. She also had black rings around her eyes, showing that she didn't sleep that much last night. And then she saw that Sasuke was on the floor and then she saw that Sakuya had an extremely guilty face on her face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Keine ran towards Sasuke and there he had a bloodied nose, and Keine glared towards Sakuya.

"YOU!"

"Yes Keine?" Sakuya smirked at the angry Keine, brining her hands to her sheathe, bringing out a knife and then she pointed it at Keine's neck, sweat poured from her head as she saw the cold steel blade strayed to her neck, Sakuya had an sadistic smile to her. Her hand then jerk backwards going to stab Keine in the neck.

"Divine Flame!" A meek but powerful cry emitted from the other side of the room as a small silver blue flame flew across the room, striking Sakuya in the chest before it expanded outwards, absorbing Sakuya in the flames, but the flames did not burn the fair skin of Sakuya, but an shield appeared over Sakuya, it caused a yellowish tint to appear around Sakuya, allowing her . "The purpose of the flame isn't to burn, it's to trap opponents in a unbreakable shield that cannot be broken by your attacks." Jai begun an slow explanation to the imprisoned Sakuya, holding the crystal-like flame in her left hand, her book remained closed.

"Let me out!" Sakuya begun to widely swing her knife across the barrier, tiny cracks begun to appear where she struck the barrier, Jai smirked as she kept on doing so, the barrier then shattered, Sakuya's knives flew across the room, now being aimed for Jai.

"Foolish girl, there is little to no technique to you, you fling knives around and hope they hit your opponent." Jai appeared behind her, and then her book opened up, a large flame appeared in the centre of it, and then, Sakuya was flung forward as the flames erupted from the book and pushed Sakuya across the room and went through the hole that she had made last night, the serpent like fire didn't stop as she was thrown upwards and then, drove her into the ground, being smashed into the dirt path of the village and dirt was thrown across the floor, her simple clothing had visible flames across the back and the sleeves Sakuya's sleeves were now burning with the small orange embers. Sakuya struggled to stand as Jai walked to her, she then opened the book again...

Electrical sparks begun to generate in the book, and Jai spoke with a strong and threatening tone, and an small pop appeared as the electric sparks begun to stop generate, and then, an hand appeared on the side of Jai, it was Sasuke, with a disapproving tone.

"Jai, you've already done enough damage." Sasuke whispered into her ear as he looked down towards the downed Sakuya, an terrified expression appeared on her face as Jai closed her book, and then turned towards her father. A wordless curse was muttered at Sasuke as Jai begun to walk away.

**Late evening**

A lone Jai kept up an slow walk as she exited the forest that led onwards towards the Misty Lake, she'd normally retreat the lake whenever there was an issue within her family, but then, she saw a figure standing at the edge of the lake, the figure was injured and then Jai quickly ran towards the downed figure, and she keeled down towards her, the girl had her face half buried in the sand, Jai went to turn her to the side, and then, she felt an cold wind feel across her back as she was then struck in the chest by an energy sphere and she smashed face first into the ground as Muse appeared holding an ruby filled cross that glowed crimson where the gem laid. She merely floated above Kai, an evil and menacing smile was on her childish face.

"So simple to lure the innocent into an trap." Muse spoke as her cross begun to charge with crimson lighting appearing at the tip of it and Muse floated right behind her, a sinister smile on her face as the crimson begun to grow darker in colour the cross has a rusted appearance to it with the gem being the brightest part of it and she had it pointed at Kai, Kai jumping to her feet, dropping the book, allowing magical energy remained in her hands, jumping up at Muse, firing electric at her, but she was too fast and then Muse appeared right behind her. And then, the scarlet red lighting flew across the sky and pierced through the chest of Jai, and the lighting appeared on the other side as Jai's vision became blurred as then, she saw Muse in-front of her, laughing at her and then, Jai fell into the soft sand of the shore of the lake and Muse landed next to the fallen Jai,

"I think we may have an use for you, young girl of magic." Muse chuckled to herself and she picked her up, and sand was thrown across the lake, ripples appearing on the lake. Muse begun to fly across the dark night sky and then, Muse arrived at the Great Youkai Forest where the 3 vampire were meeting since they begun their attack, the camp itself was a simple camp that held a small camp fire in the centre of the camp with a large hide tent that held the living quarters for the three commanding vampires. There was several smaller tents that held for the ravenous vampires that had joined the three when they gathered the armies to attack. Most of the vampires that would be attacking force in Gensokyo stayed at the camp, the ravenous vampires were newly transformed vampires who had become the bulk of the attacking vampires. Muse landed where a group of 10 vampires had gathered around the lone camp-fire.

"So, what has the mistress dragged in this time?" The oldest of the 10 tilted his head, and begun a walk towards him, going to hug her with a drunken appearance to him, Muse struck him in the chest with her cross, blood splattering out of him as his body went limp, falling to the floor a few seconds later. And then Remilia appeared to greet Muse, but quickly looks down to find the dead vampire, sighs and beckons an hand for Muse to enter the big tent that laid hidden away from the other vampires.

The inside of the tent was simple enough in layout, inside the tent, there was 4 small sections for each of the commanding vampires, inside, there was the apprentice of Muse that stood with an younger vampire who wore a bright red shirt with a blonde pony-tail with a similar hat to Remilia but it had a tint of pink to it, she also held a blood red staff that had a heart shaped tip with two small holes at the tip, the two were sitting at the table, and then, she tilted her head to the right, eyeing Remilia.

"Sis!" The younger vampire yelled across the silent tent and runs over to her, hugging her and quickly runs back towards the other vampire. "Sorry Trance, what were you talking about?" The vampire had an innocent enough appearance but her wings were smaller than Remilia and they were undeveloped.

"Flandre, you need to learn that you just can't leave a conversation while it is still going..." The younger vampire to Flandre sighed as Flandre sat back down, smiling at the serious tone that the other vampire seemed to impose on her. Muse looked onwards towards her capture, Jai Kona laid across her back, and then, threw her onto the table, then prompting Flandre and the vampire to move.

"Trance and Flandre, please move and have your conversation else where." Muse beckoned the two off into the main camp. And then Muse finally sat down on the wooden chair with Remilia on the other side.

"So Muse, why did you bring back a dead human eh?" Remilia smirked at her, the two, although allies didn't trust each other at all due to the two wanting different goals for the vampires, but they kept their differences aside.

"I brought her back, she has an use. I was watching earlier in the shadows and I saw this girl auguring with her father after trashing your Sakuya, Remilia..." Muse chuckled, and then stood up again, looking at Jai briefly, and quickly broke into a evil chuckle and then raised her hand and put her hand on Jai's head, her cold fingernails dragging the rest of Muse's arm across Jai's face, and then Jai finally awoke, she shot up and her hands jerked to clench for her stomach, it being in the most pain and she turned to see that the two vampires were facing her.

"So this pathetic girl survived your little "fatal attack" Muse?" Remilia taunted at Muse, her pale arm crackling scarlet as Remilia's scarlet red spear appeared in her hand, the scarlet lighting lingered on her hands as she pointed it at Jai's neck, Jai's legs jerked towards Remilia as she pushed the small vampire girl back, falling into the chair, breaking, Remilia spun her spear in her hands are she lunged at Jai, before the spear could hit Jai, thin silver strings appeared out of Muse's hand, impaling the back of Jai and her eyes went an dull blue with small hints of white, as Muse dragged her away from the spear, she jerked to the side, moving like a puppet would be preformed at an puppet show.

"Enough Remilia!" Muse appeared before her, her voice was no longer the taunting voice, her voice had true hate it, but she had the devilish smirk to her.

"She's a human Muse!" Remilia slowed down her speaking pattern, allowing Muse to understand carefully, her spear laid in her hand.

"She isn't human naïve Remilia, I will show you that she isn't." Muse threw the doll like Jai at Remilia, the two falling as Remilia kneed her in the stomach, sending the puppet girl back at Muse , Remilia glided towards Muse, her spear arm glowing full scarlet as she lunged upwards, nicking the side of Muse's arm but she warped and then, a large magical blast struck Remilia in the back, sending her crashing towards the dirt floor, Remilia brought herself upwards, a girlish laughter echoed around her as Jai floated above her, smiling wickedly as her hand produced azure flames.

"So, what's that about being human?" The puppet girl mocked Remilia's tone as she begun to juggle the azure flames in her hands, her eyes were the most important thing that Remilia noticed, they were no longer the dull misty eyes are they were before, there was slightly more colour to them.

"Muse! Call off your puppet at once, I do not want this alliance to fall apart before we achieve our goals so soon!" The young vampire girl called out, and then Muse warped back into the room in the same unseen manner she had during the fight, having the same grin as Jai, her fangs bared at Remilia and then the two landed.

"So you little puppet girl, you can control her without you being their?" Remilia rose to her feet, clenching her hand and the spear soon vanished into thin air.

"I can, what kind of puppet would be useful if I had to be around her to control her?"

"That is very true, so what do you plan to have her do?"

"Lure the Human Village inhabitants to their death and enslavement, we can no longer have them around." Muse cackled, breaking the silence that Remilia had, looking at the slave, pointing her to out of the forest.

**The following morning.**

Kai was running around the Human village, passing by the many members of the village that she nearly knocked to the side as she entered the house that she has called home for the past 15 years. The house was a bungalow that held a small family room with an wooden table that held some half-finished food, there was an single figure sitting at the table, it was Sasuke Kona, a thin man that wore a simple grey T-Shirt with long pants but he had black rings below his eyes, he hasn't even noticed that Kai was standing in the door.

"Found her yet?" Sasuke barley looked at the distressed Kai in the eyes.

"No... The last I saw her she was at the lake!"

"Didn't you check the lake?"

"I did!"

"Well, what did you find?" Sasuke finally stood up, walking over to her, putting a lone hand over her shoulder.

"I found.. a body..." Kai burst out into tears and begun to cry into Sasuke's chest, Sasuke begun to pat her on the back, trying to comfort her, beginning to make their way towards the table, placing her on a chair, Kai slamming her head and crying on the table, an hazy shadow appeared in the door way.

"I'm home." The soft voice of Jai echoed across the room, and Kai stopped her crying within an instant, rushing out of the chair and going to tightly hug her, both Kai and Jai smiled as Sasuke stood beside the two.

"Kai, Father. I've found them." Jai spoke, pushing Kai off her. Then looking at her father with a simple nod.

"Jai, where are they?! Tell us, we can finally take it to them! Those damned devils, we will no longer do hiding!" Sasuke yelled across the room, grabbing his sword and rushing out of the door, under Jai's breath, an sinister chuckle was heard as Kai also followed.

"We finally found them!" Sasuke cried out through the main path of the village, running around and then a woman came into view, Sasuke unable to stopped bumped into her, she wore a bright red miko outfit that had white on the end of the sleeves, she carried two basket, holding bottles, however, she didn't seem phased by Sasuke's presence, and then she placed down her two baskets, offering Sasuke up, she had the appearance of an 15 year old.

"Any reason to why you're running around like that, with-out looking around?" The teenager barley looked at Sasuke in the eyes, she however had the authority of an powerful person. Sasuke begun to brush off the dust of his clothes.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I have been in a rush."

"About the vampires?" The girl eye's perked up as an mysterious figure arrived behind her, he wore chain-mail, with a bolt pack to hold crossbow bolts, belted on his chest, he had black hair that remained uncovered.

"What is it you?" The maiden asked, smirking as she pointed her gohei at him, glaring her brownish eyes at the figure, swinging at the gohei at his hand, smashing the man in the face, he remained standing there, rubbing his face, spitting at the maiden's feet as an teenager begun to walk into the scene, he saw the man and he ran over to the crowd.

"Father. You caused an scene again didn't you..." He slowly sighed, walking up the man who was the boy's father, whispering an inaudible sentence to him and then, the two walked away from the town, disappearing into the crowd.

"So sorry about that!" The maiden bowed her head in shame, then Sasuke shook her head, and begun the walk towards the town hall, where he would announce his plan to the village.


End file.
